The present invention relates to a gas burning fireplace unit that can be used either as an efficient heat source, or as a decorative fireplace with low heat output if heat is not required.
Direct vent fireplaces are known, and they have a passage for fresh air into the fireplace combustion chamber. A gas burner provides a heat source as well as decorative flames when desired, and an exhaust stack is provided for an exit of gases from the combustion chamber. The burners can be either natural gas or L.P. gas, and the direct vent units are normally installed permanently in a home and include wiring for powering a fan that may be provided for moving heated air through the room.
Conventional on/off valves, gas safety valves, and if desired, an airtight gas front glass are provided. However, during warmer temperatures, gas fireplaces, even though attractive and providing a pleasant glow to a room, have not been used regularly because they are an unwanted heat source.